Bunk Beds
by xGlassRosex823
Summary: In which, Alice creates misunderstandings, Gil wonders what else his master knows, and Oz is a victim. "I'm always on top. Right, Oz?"  some suggestive dialogue


Very short, I know. But the idea came to me and I felt like it would be better this short. Any longer and no one would probably read it because I'd never be finished - just like my Alice/Oz one-shot. (It's over 12 pages so far x_x) Sorry if this is awful, I tried not to make them too OOC.

[Warning: suggestive dialogue]

Summary: In which, Alice creates misunderstandings, Gil wonders what else his master knows, and Oz is a victim. "I'm always on top. Right, Oz?" [some suggestive dialogue]

_Bunk Beds_

_~ A Pandora Hearts one-shot ~_

_By: GlassRose_

The weary trio made their way down the deserted road in the dark. They searched for the old inn they had passed as they went about their mission- a mission that had since ended when all their lead pointed to the contractor's "disappearance" a week earlier. However, none of them cared; they had been straining their eyes looking for shelter and were becoming frustrated as the road continued unchanging. But their frustration turned to relief and delight when they spotted the light from the sole building on the road - the inn. The group quickened their pace.

They reached the owner and he gladly passed the room key on to them. Smirking, he mentioning they were the only guests he had in a while before retreating back to his office and shutting it for the day. Gil passed Oz the room key and told him and Alice to go to the room; he needed a smoke first. He pulled out the pack and watched as Oz challenged Alice to race to see who would get to the room first. When Alice refused to go along with his game, the blonde laughed and then took off running up the stairs. Gil turned away when Alice took off after him, shouting something about "cheating manservants."

Gil reached the room a little while later, hoping the other two had calmed down a little. He knocked on the down and waited a few moments for Oz to open it, smiling as bright and energetic as ever. He couldn't help but smile back.

As the blonde walked away for the door way, Gil got a better view of the small room. He sighed, though, when he realized how empty the room was. But he realized that he shouldn't have expected much for the low price he paid for the room.

There were only two bunk beds, a small window, and no bathroom. The bunk beds were up against the side walls and there was less than five feet of space in the middle between the two, creating a small aisle for them to walk. The walls were long enough so that the door _just_ missed hitting the end of the bed against the left wall. He noticed that when one stood in the doorway, the room was perfectly symmetrical down the middle.

Gill looked at the other two for a moment. Oz was leaning his elbows on the windowsill and looking out - presumably at nothing, for there were no other buildings for a mile and the place was surrounded by forest on both sides. Plus, it was dark. Alice sat on the edge of the bottom bunk against the right wall; she was kicking her feet and frowning at the ground. Gil removed his hat and jacket and threw them on the bottom left bed.

"I'm sleeping on one of the bottom beds," he said, getting the other two's attention. "Where will you two be sleeping?" Looking around, Alice jumped up excitedly.

"I'm on top!" she shouted back with her mouth in a wide grin. As happy as she was, her shouting annoyed the tired raven. The girl looked for a way to get on the upper bed. She climbed up the left bunk bed from the back, not two feet of distance separating the bed and the wall opposite that of the door. She pulled herself over the edge and crawled to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees.

"Why would you want to sleep on top?" questioned Gil, who asked just for the sake of saying back at her, rather than really caring for an answer. The brown-haired chain leaned over the side and looked upside-down at Gil, who was sitting down on the bed underneath her. They stared at each other for a moment before she pushed herself back up and fell on her back in bed. She laid there for a second before she removed her boots and threw them off the top, narrowly missing Gil's legs.

"Because I'm always on top," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Right, Oz?" she asked, looking over at the blonde. Gil whipped his head around to see Oz's face turn bright red.

"Ah, Gil, it's not what it sounds like!" he exclaimed. The raven-haired man shook his head and turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment at what Alice was unknowingly implying.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Oz," Alice interrupted. "I'm your master, so I'm always on top!"

"Okay," said the raven as he grabbed his hat and jacket and moved to the other bottom bunk, the one which was not under Alice. He knew what Oz meant, he just couldn't understand why it bothered him anyways. "That's fine. She'll be on top."

"Gil," Oz pleaded, "She doesn't know what she's saying." He reached out toward the Nightray. A slight blush was still apparent on his face. Atop the bed, Alice glanced between the two, then stared at the blonde.

"Oz, what do you mean?" she questioned. "Explain yourself, manservant!" The boy looked up to her and was silent for a few seconds before bringing his arms back down. He shook his head and chuckled a little, finally understanding that the rabbit had no idea what she was saying.

"Okay, Alice. I'll explain."

And he did. For almost two hours.

Alice sat with a confused look on her face as he explained, with the occasional hand gesture. All the while, the blonde tried not to look towards Gil, whose eyebrows were sky-high from wondering about how his master knew so much. When the boy finished, the room was silent as the two waited for Alice's reaction. Her face stayed scrunched together as she tried to understand all that she heard.

"So you're saying, the top is mostly dominant?" she said as more of a statement than a question. Her expression of confusion then turned to one of understanding. She rolled her eyes and looked at the two, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Of course I'd be on top!"

Oz and Gil's mouths dropped as she turned away, laid down, and went to sleep without saying anything else.


End file.
